What the bleep
by fanficgirl85
Summary: Before Ikuto can confess his love for Amu a 'dog' from his childhood returns with lots of hate and spite. With one mission in mind TO GET EVEN. Ikuto stole his girl so he will take Ikuto's love. Summary is bad... Read and Review xo


_**What the bleep**_

_**Summary: AMUTO STORY AND TRACES OF MIRU KUTAU AND OTHER COUPLES**_

_**Before Ikuto can confess his love for Amu a 'dog' from his childhood returns with lots of hate and spite. With one mission in mind TO GET EVEN. Ikuto stole his girl so he will take Ikuto's love. Summary is bad... Read and Review xo**_

Chapter 1

"Hey Hoshina, I was wondering, if you wanted to go out sometime?" Kukai invited.

"Souma…Uh yeah sure, but is it a date?" Utau blushed.

"If it was a date, would you call me Souma?" Kukai dismissed.

"Oh, uh sorry," Utau smiled sadly.

"Call me Kukai and we'll make it a date," Kukai winked.

"S-Sure…K-Kukai," Utau stuttered, before sternly adding, "And call me Utau,"

"Fine, so I will pick you up at 8," Kukai told her.

As soon as Utau got home she texted her best friend and brothers crush Amu.

_Utau: Hey Amu OMG Kukai asked me out, come over you are helping me xo_

_Amu: No can do, I am with your brother and he won't let me go legit!_

_Utau: Amu *Pout*_

_Amu: This is Ikuto, AMU IS MINE BACK OFF_

_Utau: NO MINE_

_Amu: MINE YOU LESBIAN INCEST PERVERT THIEF_

_Utau: friend thief!_

_Amu: *Logs off*_

"Oh great, I guess this means I will have to get ready on my own,"

All of a sudden Utau's phone beeped.

_************************************************** **************Kukai: Hey, I can't pick you up so…just meet me at home tech kay Xp_

_Utau: uh yeah sure, um cya at 8_

_Kukai: bye_

_Utau: yeah bye_

Utau had decided on a baby blue mini dress.

At 8 they met at the shop and they took their orders.

"Thanks Kukai, I really like you," Utau blushed.

"Yeah aha," Kukai awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

'I wonder what all of that was about maybe he doesn't want to go on a date...wait he wouldn't have asked me if he didn't want to right?' Utau thought.

Luckily to save them from the awkwardness the food arrived.

Near the end of the date Utau had to go toilet, when she got back she saw Amu and Kukai hugging, and Kukai kiss Amu on the cheek.

Amu was wearing a dress identical to Utau's except red and Kukai was wearing a black suit.

"What the heck, I thought you said that you love Ikuto! Amu you are such a slut," Utau slapped her, "if you don't like me Kukai you should have just said that.

"Utau, it is not what it looks like," Amu defended.

But it was too late for that, Utau had already run off.

After hours of searching, Ikuto had found Utau.

"W-What are you doing here?" sobbed Utau.

"Look, I was at the shop as well, Amu was MY date, they were just hugging because Amu was happy that Kukai had finally asked you out! This is how you repay her, Kukai actually likes Yaya, but Amu convinced him to give you a chance," Ikuto revealed.

"Utau!" Amu and Kukai called out, running towards them.

"Amu I am so sorry," Utau wept.

"It is alright, it is not like you did anything bad," Amu dismissed.

"Oh um…about that I said you love Ikuto," Utau guiltily admitted.

"He didn't hear so yeah," laughed Amu.

"Uh, Amu we are still here," Kukai pointed out.

"Oh, um Ikuto is a code word meaning uh…Tadagay wait no I mean Tadase kun, yeah him," Amu tried to cover up but failed miserably.

Utau tried not to laugh, "What a fail, just admit it,"

"Yeah, no need to lie, we all know you love Ikuto you were going on about the kiss for ages," Kukai reminded.

_Flashback of the kiss_

_"Happy Shugo Birthday, Amu," Ikuto leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips._

_"What the bleep is Shugo Birthday?" Amu slapped him away._

_"It was the day that Chara's were born," Ikuto lied._

_"Liar," Amu turned away._

"N-No way, I did not say anything!" denied Amu.

"Amu is this true?" asked a wide-eyed Ikuto.

"A-As if in your dreams," Amu stuttered.

"Nu-uh, in my dreams we are already married and you are expecting our 1000 kid," Ikuto smirked.

"I-Ikuto," Amu slapped his hand, turning to Kukai for help.

"Don't bother her," Kukai shouted, but when he saw Utau looking a bit jealous he added, "Don't bother my sister!"

"S-Sister, is there something you're not telling us?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu is like my sister….oh and Utau let's go out tomorrow…if you let me?" Kukai grinned, "I think I forced myself to like Yaya when you broke my heart,"

"I-I did, when?" Utau asked.

_Flashback_

_"Utau, I love you," Kukai confessed._

_"And as if I would love a measly peasant such as yourself," Utau laughed._

_"Yaya says that is mean Yaya does not like this Yaya wants Kukai to come with Yaya," Yaya comforted Kukai, "Love Yaya from now,"_

_"Sure thing Yaya," Kukai hugged her._

"W-What? Yaya said it was a play and they were just your lines," Utau gasped.

"Wow, Yaya is sneaky," Amu laughed.

"Oh and back to us Amu, don't try to change the subject, do you really love me?" Ikuto smirked.

"I-I," Amu ran off.

When Amu got home Ran saw that she was upset, so she decided to call Tadase:

_Ran: Help, there is a problem, Amu chan is sad_

_Tadase: Oh no, I will come over to help her bye Amulet Heart ;)_

_(A/N in my story Ran is Amulet Heart... Ran is just her Chara name)_

_Ran: good bye ;D_

_************************************************** **************_Amu was laying on her bed, just thinking about her feelings for Ikuto when Tadase came over.

"Amu chan," Tadase and Kiseki greeted.

"What brings you here?" Amu asked, slightly disappointed that he was not Ikuto.

"Oh um, Ran told me that you wanted to talk," Tadase replied happily.

"Oh did she now?" Amu glared at her.

"Yo nya," out of nowhere Yoru appeared.

"You thieving cat!" Kiseki chased Yoru out of the room, Yoru vigorously tapped on Miki's egg and she opened it.

"Babe," she whispered, she and Yoru had been dating for a while now.

"When can we tell them about us nya?" Yoru pouted.

"Well Ran still wants me with Kiseki and Amu with Tadase...so we will have to wai..." Miki started.

When Yoru interrupted her, "Wait nya! What if we hook Kiseki up with...Su? nya"

"Great suggestion, that might actually work, Su likes doing housework and Kiseki wants a maid!"

"Cool, I will go lure out Kiseki, you go get Su and we will trap them in that dolls house of Ami's! nya" Yoru smirked.

Not long after, they had managed to trap both of them in the house.

"Now what?" Miki turned to her boyfriend.

"Now we can go back to your egg and have some fun nya, Su and Kiseki will work out the rest between them,"

Back with Tadase and Amu, Ikuto had finally made his appearance, "Yo,"

"THIEVING CAT!" Tadase shrieked.

"Now, now Amu wants me here...right?" Ikuto smirked.

"Amu... how dare you call her that...especially without honorific's (meaning: Kun, Chan, San etc.) get out," Tadase raged.

"Tadase kun please stop!" Amu pushed Tadase away.

"Amu loves me so leave," Ikuto threw him out.

"Oh my gosh, how dare you," Amu ran off, Ikuto and all the charas minus Tadase and Kiseki followed.

She was running into a dark alley when all of a sudden she heard a noise behind her.

"Hinamori Amu,"

"Huh...Ikuto?" Amu turned to find a boy that looked just like Ikuto except he had red hair.

"Kazumi...Tsukiyomi Kazumi, Ikuto's cousin but a cute girl like you can call me Kazu," the man added, winking at her.

"K-Kazu, n-nice to meet you," Amu waved, "you can call me Amu or Hinamori or whatever,"

"Even babe?" Kazumi teased.

"Tsukiyomi Kazu...you still go by that name, Hoshina," Ikuto appeared from behind them, speaking with venom.

"Dare devil of the Tsukiyomi family eh," Tadase appeared from the bushes along with Utau.

"K-Kazu," Utau blushed.

"No bitch, you chose Ikuto over me, so stick with that decision," Kazu glared, "I have a new girl to chase after," he glanced at Amu.

"W-What?"Amu asked confused.

"Leave her out of this," Ikuto raged.

"No can do, you took the woman that I once loved, so I will take yours," Kazumi glanced sadly at Utau.

"You stupid dog," Tadase fumed.

"D-Dog?" Amu asked.

"Yeah roof, I am Kazu's chara Hiroto roof, but you can call me Hiro roof," Hiro winked at Miki. (Yoru says nya as he is a cat and Hiro says roof Xp)

"She is mine nya, back off nya," Yoru stepped in front of Miki possessively.

"Aw!" Amu cooed.

"They are so cute, dontcha think Amu," Kazu agreed.

"Yeah," Amu nodded.

"Well maybe one day we can be like that," Kazu smirked.

"W-What! Not another person teasing me!" Amu frowned.

"Ha ha, well ja ne baby," Kazu smirked, leaving a shocked Amu with her soul out of her body.

"B-Baby kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Amu cried out.

**_Hey guys, so whatcha think of my story i hope that you liked it. Read and review Xp_**


End file.
